Unbroken
by Sneezy Mouse
Summary: BEING RE-WRITTEN Hermione thought her life was finally perfect. A good job, great friends and loving boyfriend. But when said boyfriend breaks her heart, she's left to pick up the pieces... with Fred Weasley's help.
1. Unbroken I

_A/N: Sneezy Mouse is back again with a new story. Very quickly too, as I just finished DSP a few days ago. After the success of my previous story, "Deep in the Subconscious of a Prankster," (yes, that was a shameless plug), I decided to try out another. Also, if these people seem OoC, I don't care. They are older and grown up so… bahaha!_

_I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter, so don't sue unless you want my half-eaten cookie… wait. Nope, I just finished that. _

_I don't own "Unbroken" either which belongs to Tim McGraw or his recording company or whatever. _

**Unbroken**

by Sneezy Mouse

* **I** *

"How I ever lived and breathed before you loved me, I don't recall…"

                             Tim McGraw, "Unbroken"

Hermione Granger, twenty-five years old, successful writer for the Daily Prophet, and witch extraordinaire, was happy. She was just about to go lunch with her friend, Ginny Weasley (whom she hadn't seen in nearly a month), she had just gotten the chance to report on a huge story for the Prophet and her payment for her new flat had been approved. Today was a good day.

"Hermione!"

She quickly turned her head and saw said Ginny Weasley sitting at a small table in an outdoor café with a huge blue margarita. It was late October and the sun was shining bright overhead. 

"Hey, Ginny," Hermione said, smiling and sitting down across from her good friend. "A little early for an alcoholic beverage, don't you think?"

Ginny looked down at her margarita, then at Hermione. "Do you know how long it's been since I've had one of these? All throughout Berlin I was looking for these. It's the alcohol I drink and I think I deserve it. Do you want one?"

"No," Hermione said. "It's only one thirty in the afternoon."

Ginny shrugged and took a sip.

"How was Berlin?" Hermione asked.

Ginny had spent the last month in Germany with her boyfriend, the one and only Harry Potter, for an "Unmentionables" conference… no, not like knickers or anything, but for the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic; he and Ginny were both Unmentionables – very secretive.

"Well, aside from the actual meetings – which were dreadfully boring, I might add – it was amazing," Ginny said, smiling back. 

"I'd ask what exactly was so boring, but since it's so secretive – " Hermione smirked, " – I won't. We probably shouldn't even be talking about it. So, what did you do besides the conference?"

"Oh, well," Ginny said, thinking, "we did a lot of sightseeing… Nothing spectacularly exciting, but it was very beautiful there. We took pictures, but they haven't been developed yet. Actually, Harry has them packed away in his suitcase, so they probably never will be."

Hermione and Ginny laughed. Harry was quite forgetful.

"How about you?" Ginny asked. "Have any torrid, passionate affairs while I was away?"

Hermione snorted.

"Unless you count the blind date Lisa arranged for me, no," she said.

"And?" Ginny pressed.

"And," Hermione said, "I know I say that looks don't matter as long as they're nice and all, but a bald, pock faced hunchback with a horrid personality is a bit much for me."

"And Lisa thought this was a good match for you?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"Actually," Hermione said, "she had never seen him either. It's a quite confusing story, actually, but the point is, the date lasted less than thirty minutes before I got tired of his snarky comments about me before I left."

Ginny shook her head sympathetically.

"I know you don't like hearing it, Hermione, but – "

"Don't even say anything about it, Ginny," Hermione interrupted.

"But if you just smoothed it a bit more… or maybe wore a bit more make-up or something," Ginny said. Hermione gave her a death glare and she desisted.

Although Hermione acted annoyed, she was really quite amused by all the attention her hair received. She had a very pretty face, and clear skin; she wasn't skinny by model standards, but she looked quite nice in a bathing suit, she had to admit. The only thing that really seemed to vex her friends was her hair.

Now, it wasn't as bushy as it had been in Hogwart's days. After she had graduated, she realized that, unfortunately, looks got you farther than smarts, so Hermione invested in some very expensive, very permanent, Smoothing Serums. She didn't use the entire bottle as it suggested, but just enough that her hair was frizzy, but in a fun way… if that's possible. 

"I already changed my hair," Hermione said. "I'm not doing it again. I like it the way it is, thank you."

Ginny gave a frustrated sigh. Ginny wasn't a superficial person herself, but when someone as pretty as Hermione, in Ginny's opinion, let her hair get in the way of her pretty face, it was some sort of crime against nature, or something.

"Fine," Ginny gave in. "I give up. Keep your hair a tangled rat's nest."

"At least my hair doesn't give the illusion that my brain is on fire," Hermione shot back.

Hermione and Ginny glared at each other for a moment before busting out laughing. This repartee was very common between the two friends.

"So," Ginny said. "No other dates besides that?"

"Nope," Hermione said hopelessly. "I'm still as single as ever.'

Ginny frowned. She knew of the perfect person for Hermione, but she dared not say who until now.

"I know someone that would be very good for you," Ginny said mischievously.

"If you mean that boy you work with, no way," Hermione said. "He looks just like Harry."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed.

"Okay, fine," Ginny said. "I think that you and Fred should go out sometime."

Hermione looked at her friend incredulously.

"Fred? As in, Fred Weasley? As in your brother who once stole my Prefect badge, turned me into a chicken – FOR A WEEK! – and gave me Percy's voice – FOR A MONTH! – and – "

"I get it, I get it," Ginny caved.

"Why Fred?" Hermione asked, still shocked. "He's like an older brother to me. Does he know about this?"

"Well," Ginny said sheepishly. "Not technically…"

"Does he even have feelings for me in that kind of way?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but – "

"Oh yes then, Ginny," Hermione interrupted. "Please, set me up on a date with someone whom I have no romantic interest in, and who has no romantic interest in me. Smashing date I think."

"Your sarcasm is noted," Ginny said.

"God," Hermione said. "Fred Weasley… I haven't seen him in ages."

"Really?" Ginny asked, kind of shocked.

"No, actually," Hermione explained. "It's been a good year and a half since I've seen him. He's always away on business now that his and George's joke shop is going international. Is he good?"

"Yes. He's stressed, which is different."

Hermione laughed.

"But other than that, he's good," Ginny ended. "He and George have a big deal coming up with some wizard town in Argentina. They're trying to get the South American Market."

"Qué bueno."

Ginny laughed.

"Okay, so Fred is out. How about David Kilburn?"

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"A guy from the ministry. Not in my department," Ginny added hastily. She knew Hermione hated secrets and the Department of Mysteries was as secretive as you could get.

"What department?" Hermione asked. 

"I want to say…" Ginny thought for a moment. "The Department of Magical Creature Preservation? I think that's the word. Anyways, he goes around and makes petitions and stuff to make sure magical creatures such as unicorns and dragons don't go extinct. It's a new department."

"I like animals," Hermione said.

"Good," Ginny said, excited. "He's really nice and really good looking, too. He's tall, got medium brown hair that's kind of shaggy and then these really blue eyes that are just… so incredibly sexy."

"Ginny!" Hermione said.

"What?" Ginny asked. "Hell, if I didn't have Harry I'd – "

"Please do not finish that sentence."

"Fine," Ginny pouted. "But I would."

Hermione sighed. 

"What do you think?" Ginny asked. "Would you like to give him a shot? He's a really great guy."

"When?" 

"This Saturday," Ginny said. "Harry and I have two extra tickets for the Halloween Festival in Hogsmeade and – "

"You planned this, didn't you?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Ginny smiled mischievously.

"Maybe," she said. "Well? Would you like to go?"

Hermione weighed her options. She could either stay home this Saturday and write her story… or re-write it since she was already finished. Or, she could go have some fun with her friends and a potential boyfriend. Also, if this David fellow was completely unfortunate, she could always lose him in the crowd… or say she had to go home and work on her Daily Prophet article.

"Well…" Hermione paused for suspense. She knew it was killing Ginny. "I suppose I could make an appearance."

Ginny squealed in delight. 

"This is fantastic. You'll love him! He's a great guy," Ginny said. "He's such a laugh. Now," Ginny added. "About that hair."

Hermione sighed and took a drink of her water.

Maybe I should've gotten that margarita after all, she thought as Ginny rambled on.

*  *  *  *  *

"Ginny, I look like an idiot."

"You look fine," Ginny replied as Hermione was surveying herself in the mirror.

"I look like a hooker!" Hermione replied, trying to pull down the shirt.

"Hey!" Ginny said. "I wear that shirt."

Hermione sighed and took off the shirt – a midriff baring maroon tank top – and put on her white button down.

"Hermione," Ginny whined. "Can't you please compromise with me? If you won't do your hair nicely, at least dress nicely. I want David's eyes to pop and his jaw to drop when he sees you. He's quite excited about this."

"Are you implying that I have to wear provocative clothing in order to get a guy's attention?"

"No."

"Then shut up." 

"Fine," Ginny said. "I will."

They stayed silent, glaring at each other for a second before bursting out in laughter. 

"All right," Hermione conceded. "How about this?"

Hermione unbuttoned the top and bottom two buttons of her shirt and tied the bottom together. 

"It's still me," Hermione said. "But I've got that tinge of sexiness you think I need."

Ginny smiled. The doorbell rang.

"It's Harry!" she squealed.

Honestly, Hermione thought. They way she acts when Harry enters the room, you'd think she was still a little eleven year old with a crush instead of a woman that's been in a relationship for two years.

Hermione walked out the room, self conscious of her stomach showing, to say hello.

"Wow, Hermione," Harry said. "You look… different."

"Was there a compliment hidden in there somewhere?"

"Sorry, yes."

Hermione smiled. "So where's this David fellow?"

"He's meeting us at Hogsmeade," Ginny said excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Yippee, Hermione thought sarcastically. Hermione was excited, don't get her attitude wrong, she just hated being set up with guys. 

"Hermione," Harry said. "Hurry up."

"Yes," Hermione said. "Because it takes forever to Apparate."

Harry gave her a look.

Hermione gave him one back.

Ginny sighed, sick of Hermione's sarcasm. She knew Hermione hated being set up, but she also hated being single. Hermione could pretend all she wanted, but she really would've liked a boyfriend.

"Are we leaving?" Ginny asked. "Because I'd like to be at the Halloween Festival when it is still Halloween."

Harry and Hermione nodded and in the blink of an eye, the trio had gone. 

"I'll never get over hw wonderful it looks around this time," Hermione said wistfully, examining Hogsmeade.

It was almost identical to the Great Hall when they had attended Hogwarts. Flying Jack-o-Lanterns illuminated the town and there were dancing scarecrows (Ginny didn't like these much and kept her face buried in Harry's shoulder when they passed them). Little witches and wizards were roaming around, finding Honeydukes sweets in hidden locations. It was, as there was no other word in Hermione's vocabulary to describe it, magical.

"I know," Ginny said. "Now lets find David!"

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her towards the road leading to the Shrieking Shack. As soon as they got there, Hermione saw him, waving at Ginny.

Hermione had to admit, he was very handsome. David had, as Ginny stated before, shaggy brown hair that fell playfully into his eyes. His eyes, though, were amazing. Ginny had mentioned that they were blue, but she didn't say they were so blue Hermione could see them ten feet away. They resembled, in Hermione's mind, little pools of water from the Caribbean. 

Now if only he were to have a personality to match, Hermione hoped.

"Hello," David said, smiling at Hermione. "I'm David Kilburn."

"Hermione Granger," she said, extending her hand, which David took. But instead of shaking it, he brought it up and kissed her hand.

"Pleasure," David said, smiling again. Hermione felt a fluttering feeling in her stomach and a wobbly feeling in her knees. Harry, however, felt a gagging feeling. 

"Stop it," Ginny hissed at him as he made a face.

"So," David said jovially. "What are we doing tonight?"

"Actually," Ginny said, frantically. "We have a thing to do."

"What thing?" Harry asked. Ginny looked at him pointedly.

"The thing," Ginny repeated.

"Look," David said, interrupting. "If this is a ploy to get me and Hermione to spend alone time together to get to know each other, then say it."

Ginny blushed.

"All right then," she said. "Hermione, owl me later."

Hermione nodded. Ginny and Harry walked away into the crowd.

"So," Hermione said. "Ginny tells me you work with animals?"

"Yes. I maintain and rehabilitate the populations of magical creatures."

"Do you enjoy it?" Hermione asked. What a brilliant question, she told herself derisively.

David laughed and said, "Quite. But you, you're a reporter for the Prophet. Should I be wary of what I say around you?"

It was Hermione's turn to laugh.

"I'm not that kind of reporter," she replied. "I do mostly entertainment reporting. Like this festival… only not."

"What?" David asked, amused.

"Well," Hermione said. "I do entertainment, but I'm not reporting on this festival. It was a stupid thing to say. Forget it."

"I find it impossible you could say something stupid."

Hermione blushed and David put his arm around her.

"You know what would make this night even better?" David asked after they had walked for about twenty minutes. They had been in a few shops and had danced to the live music already.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"If I could kiss you," David said casually.

Hermione blushed very deeply and before she could respond, David had placed his lips on hers.

A/N: Do not fret. This IS a Fred/Hermione fic, so there will be Fred and Hermione relationship stuff. If you want a good idea on how this fic will progress, go to Lyrics.com and find Tim McGraw. Look up the lyrics for "Unbroken." The story will follow accordingly. Hope you've enjoyed it so far. Preview of chapter two: "If I walked around at all it was in bits and pieces, of a jagged heart…"


	2. Unbroken II

A/N: Still don't own Harry Potter. Plus, Fred finally appears in this chapter!!!!

* **II** *

"If I walked around at all it was in bits and pieces, of a jagged heart…"

                             Tim McGraw, "Unbroken"

           * One year later… *

 "So," Ginny asked. "Is David proposing tonight?"

Lisa was full on, attention wise.

"I didn't know you two were discussing marriage," she said, amazed.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We aren't," she said. "Ginny is in some delusion that we're that serious."

"You've said you love each other… you've done everything but and – "

"If those are your standards, Ginny," Hermione replied. "Where's your engagement ring?"

Ginny looked like she was ready to cry after that.

"Hermione!" Lisa scolded.

Lisa Turpin, twenty-six years old, was another of Hermione's friend. They had attended Hogwart's together, same year, but Lisa was in Ravenclaw and Hermione was in Gryffindor. Lisa and Hermione had met while reporting at the Daily Prophet, where Lisa also works.

"Sorry," Hermione said sincerely. "Ginny, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Ginny said, sobbing.

"What did I do?" Hermione mouthed to Lisa, who shrugged.

"Harry and I had a huge argument the other day," Ginny wailed. "I asked him if he was ever going to propose. I mean, we've been together for three years! But instead of proposing or saying he needed to get a ring, he said it was too soon! So I started getting upset, saying that it's been three years and how is that too soon? We've been in a relationship for three years, but we've known each other for fifteen!"

"It'll be okay," Lisa said. "He's a boy. He's an idiot."

"But he's my idiot!" Ginny cried.

Lisa and Hermione shared a look.

"I'll go cancel David," Hermione said to Lisa, hoping Ginny didn't hear. She did.

"Don't you dare!" she said. "You will go to dinner with him and he will propose and you will live happily ever after with me as your maid-of-honor."

Lisa gave Hermione two looks. One that said, "Ginny's completely lost it." And another that said, "Ginny really has lost it if she thinks she's your maid-of-honor."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Go," Ginny said.

"It's okay," Lisa said. "I'll stay. I'll do Harry bashing."

"No," Hermione said. "Tell her about you're upcoming date with Ron."

Then Hermione Apparated away – but not before she saw the happy look on Ginny's face and heard her squeal, "Oh my God!"

When Hermione POPped into her flat, she was still smiling. Ginny was a sucker for hearing relationship news. She wasn't a romantic or a gossip or anything, she just loved the happiness that usually followed a relationship. So I guess you could say Ginny was a sucker for happiness.

Although Hermione didn't logically believe the David was going to propose tonight – after all, it had been only a year – she sort of hoped he would. She was deeply in love with him and as far as she knew, it was reciprocated. He had said it numerous times. He was actually the first to say it. 

Stop it, Hermione, she told herself as she caught herself looking whimsically at her wedding band finger.

She was to arrive at David's at exactly 6:15, so she had a half hour to get ready. At Hermione's first thought, she was just going to wear the same thing she had been wearing all day, but Ginny's engagement talk had spurred Hermione to think that if he was going to propose, she didn't want to be dressed in ratty old flares and a plain red t-shirt.

So she changed. She put on her tight, black bootlegs; her "Sexy Pants" as Ginny and Lisa had dubbed them. And with that, put on her pale yellow polo tee. She surveyed herself in the mirror again before putting on mascara (waterproof, in case she cried) and strawberry flavored lip gloss (David loved strawberries and with past precedence's, there would be major kissage). That's all she needed.

But something still wasn't right. Still wasn't… engagement-y.

And that was Hermione's prized look: Her bushy hair. 

She pulled out her bottle of Sleakeezy Serum and stood pensively in her bathroom. She really wanted to look her best on the long shot he might actually propose. But still… her hair was Hermione's trade mark.

Hermione inhaled deeply and dumped the bottle on her hair. She then grabbed a brush and started spreading it all over. After a good ten minutes (she still had another ten) , her hair was sleek and shiny. Hermione looked in the mirror and shook her head.

"I can't believe I just did that," she muttered, feeling the smooth plait atop her head. "If only Ginny could see me now."

Smiling, Hermione spritzed herself with Peach perfume, then slipped on her black sandals. She then stood in her living room, wringing her hands in impatience.

"What has gotten into me?" She said, still talking to herself. "One tiny comment from Ginny and I'm a space case, changing my look to try and impress David. I need not impress him, he loves me…"

She looked at her clock. Five minutes. David liked punctuality. 

So he should be pleased if I show up a bit early, Hermione reasoned. So she Apparated in.

Oh, how she regretted that one move.

*  *  *  *  *

Ginny had mentioned something about having dinner at the Weasleys. So that's where Hermione went.

"Ginny?" She called, falling into a crying heap on the carpeted floor of the living room.

"Hello?" Hermione heard someone call out. It wasn't Ginny though. It was Fred. "Hermione?" he said, shocked.

"Is Ginny here?" Hermione said, trying to hold back her tears. "I need to talk to her."

"No, she's not," Fred replied, walking over to her. "She and Harry aren't due to arrive for another hour or so. They were going someplace important beforehand. Work related, you know."

"Okay," Hermione said. "I'll go then. I hope Lisa's home."

"Hermione, you're not going anywhere. You're upset. You could end up Apparating to the wrong place, or worse yet, you could be splinched."

Hermione thought for a second, then let out a large sob. 

"I can't believe he did that!" she said.

"Who? What?" Fred asked.

Fred hadn't seen Hermione in almost three years. She looked different. But in a good way – you know, except for the part that she was crying something dreadful.

Fred, a little uncomfortable, walked over and pulled Hermione up and then led her to the couch where he sat down next to her.

"What happened, Hermione?" Fred asked, concern filling his voice.

"He-he-he broke up with me!" Hermione wailed, placing her face in her hands. Fred offered his sleeve as there were no tissues around. Hermione took it and wiped her eyes, which were very red and very puffy.

"Who?" Fred asked.

"David… my boyfriend," Hermione said. Then she let out another large sob. "Or ex-boyfriend, I should say."

"Oh, Hermione," was all Fred could say. After all, he knew nothing of her relationship. The last time he had seen her, she was dating Ron.

Hermione cried for another ten minutes before heaving one last sob and saying,

"You know, Fred. It would've been easy for him just to say, 'Hey, Hermione! I don't want to see you anymore. Sorry.'" Hermione blew her nose on Fred's sleeve. "But no. I have to appear in his house and see him shagging another girl. And what's worse!" she added loudly. "Is that he planned it."

"I don't think anyone plans that," Fred said, hoping Ginny would arrive soon. He was feeling a bit out-of-place, comforting Hermione like this. Plus, the sleeve of his shirt was getting really gross from tears and snot. He wondered if Hermione actually knew it was his sleeve.

"Oh yes," Hermione said angrily. "He did. When I got there, he saw me. But he didn't freak out. He didn't get off his whore and start apologizing profusely. No," Hermione said, feeling more tears as she recalled what happened. "He saw me, looked up at me, smiled his stupid smile and waved before kissing his whore again."

"Oh," was once again all Fred could say. He took Hermione's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Hermione smiled at him and said, "So how are you, Fred?"

Fred was a little taken aback from Hermione's sudden question and said, "Well, I – "

But he was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Harry and Ginny, both of whom looked exceptionally happy.

"Guess what!" Ginny said excitedly as Molly, Arthur, George, Percy and Ron Weasley appeared in the living room, along with Fred and Hermione who were already there.

"Harry and I are – " Ginny began, but Fred interrupted.

"David broke up with Hermione," he said. 

Everyone's attention flicked to Fred and Hermione, who looked embarrassed. Ginny got a horrified expression on her face and ran over to Hermione.

"Oh, Herm," she said. 

Hermione hated pity. She always knew when people pitied her because they called her "Herm."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, hugging her.

Hermione felt more tears coming and broke away from the hug. "I'll be fine," she said bravely. Fred somehow knew better.

"What were you going to say?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Ginny said, trying to read Hermione's emotions, then looked at Harry. "Well, he proposed…" Ginny brandished her new engagement ring – a very nice sized diamond on a gold band. "And I excepted."

"Well, of course you did!" said Ron, who was smiling from ear to ear.

Molly was the one crying now, mumbling something about how her little baby is all grown up. Arthur hugged his wife and smiled at the two. George looked crestfallen whereas Percy looked very smug. Ron was still smiling.

"Congratulations, you two," he said, giving Ginny a huge hug. "I know he'll make you happy. And Harry," he said, turning to Harry now. "You're going to officially be part of the family now!" He said, hugging his best friend and future brother-in-law.

Hermione looked like she was going to cry again… a mix between sadness and happiness.

"I'm so happy for you, Ginny," she said, trying to hold back her tears. She gave her friend a huge hug and then rounded onto Harry. "Good God, Harry. Think it took you long enough?"

Harry laughed and hugged Hermione.

After they had ended their embrace, Molly took this as her chance and swooped in a gave both Harry and Ginny a rib shattering hug. Arthur, in true Arthur Weasley nature, asked, "Harry? How are Muggle weddings?"

Hermione took this as her cue and walked into the kitchen where Percy and George were arguing.

"It was fifteen," George insisted.

"No," Percy responded. "I distinctly remember you saying fifty."

"Fifteen," George repeated.

"Fifty."

"Fifteen."

"What are you two on about?" Hermione asked.

"George is trying to fink out on our bet," Percy replied, shooting George a glare.

"Bet?" Hermione asked, confused. "On what?"

"I bet Percy that Harry and Ginny wouldn't get engaged," George said. "But Percy her says that I said fifty. Why would I say fifty?"

"Because you thought you were going to win!" Percy said. "But," he added, looking at Hermione, "he lost. They're engaged and he owes me fifty galleons."

"Fifteen."

"Fifty!"

"Fifteen!"

"Wait!" Hermione said. "You two bet whether or not Harry and Ginny's relationship would last?"

"Not at all," George said. "I thought they'd stay together, but just never officiate it. Harry just didn't strike me as the type."

"I can't believe you two!" Hermione said, outraged. "Betting on love. That is just sick. Especially you, Percy. I thought you were more responsible than that."

"Well.. I… uh…" Percy blushed.

"Sorry about David," George said.

Hermione looked at him and ran out into the back yard, almost tripping over a stray chicken.

She steadied herself on the picnic table and took deep breaths, willing herself not to cry.

"He's just a jerk," she told herself. "He doesn't deserve to have me cry over him."

"That's right," Fred said, startling Hermione. "He doesn't. He's just a prat."

Hermione nodded, taking a seat on the picnic bench.

"God," Hermione sighed. "First time to see you in nearly three years and your first sight of me is with swollen eyes and complaining about my idiot of an ex-boyfriend."

Fred shrugged. 

"I've been keeping up with your Daily Prophet articles," Fred said. He didn't know what else to say. He wasn't good in awkward moments. However, Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said.

"They're quite good. Whenever I make plans for the weekend, I read your article on upcoming events," he said truthfully. "If you think they're good, I usually go."

"Well I'm glad I have impact on one person's opinion," she sighed. "So how about you? Last time I heard anything about you, you were campaigning in Argentina to expand the shop."

"That's the last you heard about me?" Fred asked, astounded. "No one here must talk about me much, then."

Hermione laughed.

"Well," he began. "We closed the deal in Argentina. Four shops are going to open. We have some that have come up in the States and Canada. Seattle, Los Angeles, New York, Vancouver and Quebec. That was a big deal for us. Now we're working a little more close to home. We've only got two in Ireland, Scotland, and England combined. And that's our home, basically. So we're intending to open a few more shops this side of the Atlantic."

Hermione smiled and nodded. She hadn't seen Fred in a long time, but his face still lit up when he spoke of his shop, Weasley Wizard's Wheezes, or Triple W in abbreviation. Three years ago, they had a quaint little shop next to Honeydukes in Hogsmeade and offered quite a lot of competition to Zonko's. Zonko's, in turn, partnered with Triple W and now Triple W was international. In three years they had acquired shops in every continent, minus Antarctica. 

"Well," Hermione said. "I'm happy for you. I know how much you and George have dreamed of this. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Fred asked.

"Don't turn me into a chicken again," Hermione pleaded. "Please."

Fred let out a great shout of laughter.

"That was in seventh year!" Fred said. "You still remember that?" 

"Yes!" Hermione said. "I was a chicken for a week. Even Madam Pomfrey couldn't turn me back."

"Was that before or after I gave you Percy's voice?" Fred asked, smiling mischievously.

"Before."

"Don't fret, Hermione," Fred said, placing a reassuring arm around her shoulder. "I won't play anymore jokes  on you."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"At least until you heal you're broken heart."

Hermione laughed, but felt more tears coming on.

"Don't cry,"  Fred said. "It was a joke… Oh Lord, I'm such a git."

"No," Hermione said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "It's just new… I'll probably be crying for a week…"

Fred hugged Hermione as she cried into his shoulder. He knew she was upset and all, but he couldn't help it.

Holding Hermione was nice.

A/N: Ahhh… so sweet. Poor, poor, Hermione. It's so sad and that David sure is a jerk, huh? Well, Fred will make her feel better, I promise. Preview of chapter three: "You kissed me and every piece went back in place, every pain got erased…"


	3. Unbroken III

A/N: GOD! My stupid italics aren't showing up anymore! That pisses me off. Usually, italics are thoughts but now I just don't know what to do. I think I'll just leave them plain. It's not that big of a deal, right?

Anyways, don't own Harry Potter. I'd say I own the plot, but I think there might be some other stories with the same plot, so if something sounds familiar: it's not mine. La, la, la.

Also, I've said this in all my stories: if you're in the mood for a REALLY good story, you have to check out Gryffindor Heiress's "Bouncing Off the Ceiling (Upside Down)." She just finished and it's an a-freaking-mazing story and read it! Read it! Read it! 

Here's chapter 3:

* **III** *

"You kissed me and every piece went back in place, every pain got erased …"

                             Tim McGraw, "Unbroken"

They, as in Fred and Hermione, sat there by the picnic table for near an hour until Hermione finally stopped crying.

"Oh God, Fred. I'm sorry. You're shoulder is soaked," Hermione said apologetically.

Fred shrugged. 

"It's no big deal. Are you feeling better?"

"No," she moaned. "It still hurts."

"Of course it does," Fred said. "But it will get better. I promise."

"Thank you."

"So," Fred said. "Are you ready to go back in? Help Harry and Ginny celebrate?"

Hermione gasped.

"Oh my!" she said, standing up. "I forgot about that. I got so wrapped up in myself, I totally forgot. Oh, we should go back in."

Hermione had turned and taken a few steps before Fred stopped her and said, 

"Are you sure you want to go back in? We don't have to. We can just stay out here."

"We?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Fred replied, feigning offense. "I'm not going to let you mope out here all by yourself. Someone has to keep you company. Also, Ginny and Harry have always been a little… open about their affections and I don't fancy seeing some guy sticking his tongue down my sister's throat."

Hermione looked at him, shocked. Then she laughed.

"Fred… you're too much."

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you," Fred replied, getting up and walking back into the house with Hermione.

But before they reentered, Hermione stopped suddenly.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Do I look okay?" Hermione asked. Seeing Fred's strange look, she added, "Well, I don't want to go back in looking like a frightful mess. This is the happiest day of Ginny's life, except for the upcoming wedding, and I don't want to make it all mopey."

Fred laughed.

"You look fine," he reassured. "Except for the hair."

"The hair? What about the hair?"

"Where's the frizz?"

"Well," Hermione responded, smiling at Fred. "I kind of placed some Sleakeezy Serum on it."

"Why?" Fred asked, bewildered. "You're beautiful no matter what!"

Hermione was grateful for the darkened sky because she was blushing terribly. 

Fred is being awfully sweet, she thought. For a fleeting moment, she had actually let herself forgot about that prat, David, and about the niceness that is Fred Weasley. But of course, after thinking about how she forgot to think about David, she began to think about David again.

"Sorry," Fred said, after Hermione didn't say anything. "I didn't mean… What I meant was… well…"

God, he thought. I haven't felt this nervous since my first presentation for Triple W. What is wrong with me?

"It's fine," Hermione said, placing her hand on his arm. "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

Fred was the one now grateful for the darkness overhead because he had a very smug look on his face.

"You ready?" he asked.

Hermione inhaled deeply, then nodded.

"What I tell you?" Fred whispered in Hermione's ear. At first, she didn't know what he was talking about, but looking in the direction Fred was motioning, she had to laugh. Up against the kitchen counter was Harry… who, in Fred's earlier words, "had his tongue down Ginny's throat."

Fred coughed loudly. Harry quickly pulled away and looked very red and uncomfortable. Ginny got off the counter and blushed the trademark Weasley blush. Hermione laughed.

"Harry," Fred said curtly, making Harry look even more uncomfortable.

"'Lo, Fred," he said. If he was trying to sound confident, he failed.

Suddenly, Ron popped in the room.

"Hey, what're you two doing in here?" he asked Harry and Ginny. Fred and Hermione laughed.

"You don't want to know," Hermione said, walking by and patting him on the shoulder. "Trust me."

"Where were you two?" He said, now speaking to Fred and Hermione.

"Talking," Fred and Hermione said at the same time. They laughed. Ron looked confused.

"What?" Ron asked in his trademark obliviousness. 

"Nothing," Fred assured.

Ron looked confused, yet suspicious.

"Let it go," Hermione said. "Why would I lie?"

Ron thought for a moment… then shrugged.

"Come on!" he said happily. "It's hard to celebrate an engagement without the… er… engagees."

They all laughed and headed back into the living room where there were now decorations celebrating the happy news.

*  *  *  *  *

Hermione got back to her place a few hours later. The party had lasted a long time. People kept Apparating in and congratulating the two – Molly and Arthur had sent owls out to all their friends.. and some enemies to brag that their little Ginny had married Harry Potter, a.k.a. The Boy That Lived.

Or should that be man? After all, he was twenty-six, a long stretch from the boy he was when he was when he first encountered Voldemort and a shorter stretch from the teenager he was when he last encountered Voldemort.

God, Hermione thought, plopping down on her couch. I can't believe that was nine years ago… and that we lived.

In Harry's fourth year, as you undoubtedly all know, Voldemort had rose. He was more powerful and (if it's possible) more evil than he had been. For two fearful years he gained more power and more followers than ever and there was not a witch nor wizard that didn't leave their house everyday in fear. Some bypassed that problem by never leaving. But not Harry.

Hermione was amazed at the courage Harry displayed those years. Every time Hermione asked him if he was frightened, he repeated the same thing.

"What's coming will come," he said, repeating Hagrid's wise words. "And we'll meet it when it does."

Personally, Hermione was scared (pardon the curse) shitless, even though she tried to hide it. After all, she was from Muggle decent and was loathed by Draco Malfoy, who was son of Lucius, a powerful Death Eater. But she modeled her bravery after Harry and returned to school. Thankfully, in her fifth year, she had O.W.L.s so she could busy herself with studying to keep her mind off of her fear. She figured she could repeat that pattern in seventh year with her N.E.W.T.s, but no such luck.

After the rising of Voldemort, security at Hogwart's had risen immensely. There were Aurors patrolling everywhere at every moment… but that didn't stop it. Hermione remembers it like it was yesterday. It's kind of hard not to, when you think about it.

On June 1st of Hermione's seventh year, Voldemort's army appeared on Hogwart's grounds. No one to this day is sure how it happened, but as stated before, it didn't matter. Every student was shut into the Gryffindor Common room – reasoned, Hermione supposed, because the Gryffindors were the bravest – but as usual, Harry escaped and Hermione and Ron stupidly followed. 

War was waged in Hogwarts. The first thing Hermione saw was the lake. It was on fire. The Fires of Hell, she remembered thinking. The Quidditch pitch was destroyed, the fifty foot goalposts had been toppled and the stands gutted and strewn with bodies… not just the stands either.

Death was everywhere. Both good and evil lost many lives that day. At that moment, it seemed that Lord Voldemort and his minions were close to triumph. But that was before the last showdown of sworn enemies. 

When Voldemort spotted Harry, everyone somehow knew. The silence that followed was deafening. Voldemort wasted no time in screaming out, "Crucio!" Before it hit Harry, though, Ron had leapt in front of him. He received the brunt of the curse and Hermione ran to him to help. Harry was left alone… alone to deal with Voldemort.

It was an oddly fair battle. Voldemort suggested a wizard's duel… traditional. Harry reluctantly had accepted. One – two – three – four – five – six – seven – eight – nine – 

"Avada Kedavra!"

But it wasn't the voice you'd expect. It wasn't Voldemort whom had cheated… it was Harry.

But I worked. The spell illuminated the room in a sickening green glow and the crack that sounded when the spell made contact echoed about the room. And then silence engulfed the room again in shock. Shock that didn't last long.

An angry cry was sounded as Death Eaters with the ability to move tried to get out. But since you can't Disapperate on Hogwart's grounds and since they had locked up the castle, they were trapped. More spells were thrown and in the end, more people were killed, but not a single Death Eater that was in Hogwart's escaped. The reign of terror had ended. It had finally ended.

Harry was once again the hero of the Wizarding World and history books were being rewritten as he walked out into the dawn light. Of course there were tears as many people lost their lives and loved ones, but so many more lives had been gained. 

A wizard or witch could go on and on about how life drastically improved for people everywhere, but that's unnecessary only because no matter how you phrase it, it all boiled down to this:

Things had changed and they were free from fear of Voldemort. 

Nothing else matters, really. Since there was no fear that he could come back (numerous steps were taken to prevent that), the word "Voldemort" became less of a societal taboo and while people still uttered the word with deepest loathing, everyone knew that he was gone.

As stated before, Hermione couldn't believe they had survived. But she was glad she did.

She was still remembering that day when she unconsciously fell into a deep, much needed, slumber.

*  *  *  *  *

Hermione woke up the next day in a slight panic. It was a Wednesday and that meant it was a work day. And since she had fallen asleep on the couch, she hadn't set an alarm. But she calmed down considerably when she realized she had a few more hours to go until she actually had to arrive at the Daily Prophet offices. 

It took a few moments for Hermione to wake up and recall what had made her wake up. Her window was open and cold air had been blowing directly on her… plus there were three owls sitting at the table.

One was a snowy owl – H.N.F. – which was Harry and Ginny's shared owl (H.N.F. stands for Hedwig Never Forgotten – she had passed a few years back).

The other was a twittering Pigwideon, who even after years of being a domestic post owl, was still, in Ron's words, "an annoying git."

The last one was one Hermione had seen. It was a barn owl and when Hermione approached it, it was very affectionate and sweet.

She first pulled off the letter from Harry's owl.

Hermione:

Just wanted to make sure you were okay. We'll be in Diagon Alley today so we'll try to stop in and see you. Owl us if you need anything.

                                      - Harry and Ginny

She smiled and opened Ron's letter.

Hermione:

Are you okay? I'll kick David's ass if you want me too. He's a major prat and you don't need him. He doesn't deserve you. Oh, Lisa says hi. She also says, "Yes I spent the night. Shut up." Owl me later. 

                                      - Ron

She laughed again and opened the mysterious owl's letter.

Hey, Hermione! Are you doing okay this morning? I know it's only been a few hours but I know how it can feel when you break up with someone you loved… oh! Yeah. This is Fred in case you were wondering. I probably didn't make that too clear, did I? But you're smart, you would've read the letter the entire way through and my name is right there on the bottom so you would've figured it out anyways.

Whoa. Sorry about that ramble there. I've been doing that lately. Anyways, I just wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner tonight to catch up since we didn't really get a chance to talk last night. Send Owl back with your response. Hope to see you tonight.

                                                     Fred.

At first Hermione thought Fred had really bad grammar, but then realized Owl was the owl's name.

"How original," she said, stroking the owl, who nuzzled into Hermione's hand and let out a content "hoot."

She wrote quick responses back to her friends – and a "see you at the Leaky Cauldron at seven" to Fred – and got ready for work.

After she had eaten breakfast and washed her face and got dressed in her work clothes (black pin-striped pants and a white button down), she Apparated into work, even though she was early.

"Good morning, Alison," Hermione said to the Entertainment Section's secretary.

"Hello, Ms. Granger," Alison chirped. "Here are your messages. Mr. Dawson wants your story for tomorrow on his desk at three – "

"Already done," Hermione said smugly.

"Jessica Miller needs a photo you have for her article on Harpee Days," Alison continued.

"Okay," Hermione said.

"And a Mr. Weasley called to confirm your plans for tonight," Alison added, giving Hermione a sly smile. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"He's just an old friend," Hermione said defensively.

Alison nodded, handed Hermione her messages and then sat back down at her desk. Hermione, in turn, walked into her office and sat down at her desk and began writing up her new story.

She tried to ignore the strange nervous butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

*  *  *  *  *

When Hermione got off work at ten until seven, she couldn't ignore the butterflies any further. 

Why am I so nervous? she asked herself. It's just Fred Weasley.

She took a quick look in the mirror and pulled her fingers through her bushy-again hair and then walked to The Leaky Cauldron, which was just a few buildings down from the Daily Prophet office. Fred was already there, waving from a table in the middle of the little hotel/pub/restaurant.

"Hey, Hermione," Fred said, getting up and giving her a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm…" she was going to say "fine," but that wasn't exactly true. "A little better. I guess it still hasn't fully sunk in about what happened. But it'll get better."

"At least you're honest," Fred said, taking a drink of his water.

Hermione was getting ready to ask Fred how he was doing when the most unfortunate person walked through the door.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked, seeing Hermione tense up. He then followed her sad gaze to a young man with shaggy brown hair and brilliant blue eyes.

"David," was all Hermione could get out because she was afraid she might start crying again.

"Who?" Fred asked stupidly. "Ex-boyfriend David?" 

Hermione barely nodded her head. She felt like a deer caught in headlights – frozen in fear but wanting so bad to bolt. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she barely recognized the feeling of Fred pulling on her arm to get her up and out of there. 

"Hermione, let's go. Come on. I'll take you home," Fred insisted. Hermione tried to smile, but felt like crying, and let herself be pulled up. Fred still had a hold of her arm when David sauntered over.

"Hermione," he said pleasantly. "How are you? Do anything interesting last night?"

Hermione felt the tears coming now.

"Yes," Fred responded, eyes narrowing. "She was with me."

David's gaze shot to Fred.

"And who are you?" he asked, surveying Fred in an amused manner.

Fred thought for a moment and said, "Her boyfriend."

Hermione and David gaped at him. David was the one to speak.

"Already?" he asked.

"What do you mean, 'already?'" Fred asked, doing some quick thinking. "We've been dating for three months."

At last Hermione smiled seeing David's shocked expression. He composed himself after a minute and muttered something along the lines of, "whore."

Fred's fist flew so fast through the air that the words had barely just left his mouth before David felt a stinging sensation around his eye.

"You asshole!" David screamed, clutching his eye, which had already begun to swell.

Hermione was still marveling the events that had just transpired when Fred pulled her out and onto the London Muggle street. 

"I'm sorry," Fred said as they walked down to Hermione's flat which was conveniently a few blocks down. "He just… really pissed me off."

Finally, Hermione found her words.

"Thank you," she said genuinely, looking Fred in the eyes. "That was really sweet."

"No problem," Fred replied, blushing a bit. "That's what friends do."

Hermione smiled and they walked in silence for another block until they reached Hermione's flat.

"Well," Hermione said. "Thank you for the effort of wanting to go out. It probably wasn't much fun seeing as how I almost started crying in the middle of the restaurant."

Fred laughed and said, "We'll try again another time. I would really like to catch up with you. Last time I saw you, besides last night, you were dating Ron."

"Wow. It has been a long time then," Hermione laughed, feeling a little better. She was quite amazed at the affect Fred had on her. It was hard to wallow in pity and sadness when he was around. 

"Well," Hermione said. "I'm going to head in and owl Lisa and Ginny. No doubt they want to know what's going on."

"Ginny always did like to know what's going on in relationships," Fred laughed. "I'll owl you sometime this week and we'll schedule another date."

"All right," Hermione said. Did he say "date?" she thought.

Fred nodded again and did something Hermione was not expecting,

He kissed her.

A/N: Haha. I love ending chapters like that. It's just fun. Don't think this is moving quickly because I have plenty of more lines of the song to use and it would be fairly unreasonable for her to get over someone she loved (or thought she loved) so quickly. But enough of my idiocy and more of my thank you's which I hope don't sound conceited or whatnot.

**cuerva: **I'm glad you're liking this story. The best compliments people can give me is that they like my story when they don't usually like stories with what I'm writing about… if that made any sense.

**allee cat: **I live in Seattle too! Wow. Also, I know. I'm not sure why I'm making David such an ass, but it's fun. Writing this kept me from my chemistry homework, too.

**Riar Allie: **As I said to cuerva, it's so great when my stories make people like (or ALMOST like, in your case) the things I'm writing about. Also like I said to cuerva, I hope that made sense.

**Lady Mione: **Wow! When I saw I got a review from you I was so happy. I love your story and it's an honor to receive a review from you. Thank you so much!

**Hannah Holt: **Yeah! A returning fan. I'm glad you love my stories so much! Also, your story I read is hi–freaking–larious. I can't wait for more.

**gohansfollower: **I know. David is a major ass. But your right, Fred will be there to pick up the pieces because, hey! That's what Fred does.

**al: **I wrote a new chapter and I'll be starting four tonight. Thanks!

**Alexandra: **Another returning reviewer! Hooray! I will keep continuing, so don't fret.

**Isadora: **Wow. My story has never been called perfect before. Thank you.

And a thank you to all the people that (hopefully) read it but didn't review. Just think, you can be immortalized on my story and all you need to do is click the little blue button right

|

|

|

|

\/

here. Thanks! Also, preview for chapter four: "You held me up to the sunlight… Now it feels like…"


	4. Unbroken IV

A/N: OKAY! I am so sorry it's taken so long for me to update this story. Truthfully, I had it written and stuff, but it sucked (in my opinion) so I deleted it all and started over. It's better now, but kind of short. Plus, FF.net was being extremely stupid and wouldn't let me login, herego making me unable to post chapter 4. My italics STILL aren't working and I'm STILL mad about that. But oh well. Also, I couldn't think of an ACTUAL hill in Britain, and on my quest to think of one, I thought of the word queen and decided to dub it Queen Hill. I'm not sure if it's a real hill, but in this story… it is. Here's chapter four:

* **IV** *

"You held me up to the sunlight… Now it feels like…"

                        Tim McGraw, "Unbroken"

"Bye," Fred said, walking into an alley to Apparate back to his place.

Hermione walked into her flat, and like she had the night before, plopped down onto her couch to think.

He had kissed her. What was that supposed to mean? Was it a, "You're my friend and going through a rough time" sort of thing? Or maybe it was an "I like you" sort of thing. It could also be, "Hey! I picked this kissing good-bye thing up in one of the many countries I've visited and decided to try it out on you!"

But he couldn't fancy me, Hermione thought. He probably just feels sorry for me and wanted to make me feel better. Which was nice, if that was the case. I can't believe that's the same Fred Weasley.

It would be hard for someone to believe the Fred Weasley she had seen the past two days was the same Fred Weasley from Hogwart's. This new Fred was a lot calmer and more serious, but Hermione noticed a few times during their brief "date" a mischievous glint in his eyes. Hermione figured it must've been the fact that he had to get more serious for his work and that he had matured.

But still… that didn't explain the kiss.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, wondering why this was getting to her so badly. She got off the couch, got a drink of water, then went to bed hoping tomorrow wouldn't be as draining.

*  *  *  *  *

The next morning when Hermione's alarm clock went off, she made a decision:

Today, she was going to be happy. No wallowing in the sadness of her break-up with David, no feeling sorry for herself… she was going to be happy.

She knew it sounded a bit unreasonable. After all, she had loved David and had thought he loved her. Then he goes and becomes a total prat… but she was going to let it slide today. Actually, she was kind of hoping she would see David (with his black eye, courtesy of Fred Weasley) and act like nothing's a matter.

She had to work again today, but work would be easy. Hermione had already finished her next few stories, and couldn't start her new one until her interviewee came to town, so she'd probably just end up conversing with Lisa, assuming she was working today, at her desk. 

So she slid on her jean skirt and thin red sweater and Apparated into work, planning on getting breakfast there.

However, when she arrived, her plan to be happy was almost entirely screwed due to the unpleasant man standing in her office.

"David," Hermione said pleasantly. She had managed to compose herself before saying anything stupid.

He smiled back at her and Hermione was pleased to see that he did indeed have a nice shiner on his right eye. Hermione snorted when she saw it.

"What? Happy with the number you're boyfriend did on me?" David asked, stressing the word, 'boyfriend.'

"He's not my boyfriend," Hermione said civilly.

"So you lied?" David asked.

"No," Hermione replied logically. "Fred lied."

"Fred?"

"Yes. Fred Weasley."

"Oh."

David was silent and looking around her office, which prompted Hermione to ask,

"Is there a reason, besides to annoy me, that you're here?" Hermione was fairly proud of herself for that comment.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," David said, looking her in the eye.

That wasn't what Hermione was expecting at all and just blinked at David in shock.

"I'm not coming here to say I want you to forgive me or to take me back. I just wanted to apologize."

"All right," was all Hermione said.

"That's it!?" David yelled.

Hermione was not going to lose control.

"You said you didn't want forgiveness or for me to take you back," Hermione replied evenly. "So I'm not. I'm just acknowledging the fact that you apologized. Now, please, I have work to do."

Unfortunately, right at that moment, Lisa burst in with food and drinks saying, 

"Let the David bashing begin!"

David gave Hermione an evil look and then stalked out. Lisa and Hermione then laughed.

"Perfect timing, I assume," Lisa said, sitting down.

Hermione nodded.

"What did he want?" Lisa said.

"He apologized. Then got mad at me," Hermione said, grabbing one of the Butterbeers Lisa had brought. After all, it was too early for margaritas.

"Apologized?" Lisa said indignantly. "Did he really think that would make you forgive him."

"I guess," Hermione said. "But I don't care. I'm over him."

"Already?" Lisa eyed her skeptically.

Hermione shrugged and popped open a Butterbeer.

"So," Lisa said. "What's up with Fred Weasley? Ron told me you two went out last night…"

"And Ron told me you spent the night at his place," Hermione countered.

"You know how I am," Lisa said casually. "But you had a date!"

"It was not a date," Hermione insisted, despite what Fred had called it. "I went to solely hear about how he's been since I haven't seen him in nearly three years. Plus, the whole thing lasted a good… five maybe ten minutes."

Lisa looked at Hermione, raising one of her eyebrows quizzically.

"David entered and was acting like a git," Hermione explained. "It was… er… too much for me, so we left… But not before Fred punched him," Hermione added, grinning.

Lisa gave out a great shout of laughter and said, "Remind me to give Fred a pat on the back if I ever see him… or meet him."

Hermione nodded.

"So," Lisa said. "You've gotten over David, have you?"

"Oh, not in the least," Hermione sighed. "But I'm on my way…"

*  *  *  *  *

It was two weeks later when Fred contacted Hermione again. He sent his owl, Owl, with a letter that said to meet on top of Queen Hill at exactly 6:25pm  that night. 

When Hermione received her note, she was oddly excited. The prospect of seeing Fred again made her smile and she didn't know why. Even though Hermione had only seen him twice in the past month, she had come to think of him as a friend. 

So, in her oddly excited state, she felt the need to look nice, yet casual. She put on her jean flares and her orange shirt. When she placed the shirt on she had the sudden thought that she was going to match wonderfully with Fred and his beautiful Weasley hair.

"Did I just say the **beautiful** Weasley hair?" Hermione asked herself. "What am I talking about?"

Bewildered at her thoughts, Hermione continued to get ready for her meeting with Fred. Suddenly, she heard calling from her fire place.

"Ron!" Hermione said, seeing his head floating around. "What is it?"

"Harry, Ginny, Lisa and I are going out to dinner. Want to join us?" Ron asked.

"Can't. I'm meeting Fred at Queen Hill," Hermione said.

Ron raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, seeing his look. "Don't give me that look."

"What look? It's just weird for you to be hanging out with Fred, that's all. You sure you don't want to come? Fred can too, if he wants."

"I'll ask. See you later?"

"Yeah. Have fun! Bye," Ron said, disappearing from the fire.

"Oh wait!" Hermione said, but Ron was gone. She had forgotten to ask where they were dining. It was probably the Leaky Cauldron, because that's where they always ate, but still.

6:20. She quickly studied her appearance, realized she was being silly – after all, it was just Fred – before starting off to Queen Hill. She would've Apparated, but she was sure of the Muggles that might be there. And besides, Queen Hill was just up the road.

It was a beautiful day today. Actually, the sun would be setting in a few moments and Hermione was sure it would be amazing.

"'Lo, Hermione," Fred said when she trudged up the hill. "Why didn't you just Apparate?"

"Wasn't sure of the Muggle Factor," Hermione replied. "What's going on?"

"Just wanted to show you something," Fred said excitedly.

"What?" Hermione asked, a little apprehensive. Fred may be acting different, but under all that new mature exterior, he was still Fred Weasley.

"Follow me," he said, smiling. 

Hermione gasped quietly as she saw what Fred had planned. Laying directly on the top of the hill was a large blanket with a picnic basket and a bottle of champagne.

"Oh… Fred…" Hermione couldn't say anything else. She was, however, thinking what this meant.

"I know it's really fancy and probably nothing of what you expected," Fred said. "After all, I am a Weasley and usually not capable of such things."

Hermione laughed.

"But every time I've tried to talk to you, something has screwed it up," Fred continued. "So I figured, if we're surrounded by Muggles, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Well – "

"No!" Fred exclaimed, clamping his hand over Hermione's mouth. "No proving me wrong. Just nod, smile, and for once act like I'm right."

"You're very self-deprecating," Hermione observed. Fred shrugged.

"Sit." Fred motioned to the blanket. Hermione obeyed, looking up at the sky.

It was very beautiful. The sky was clear and the sun had just started to set, so there were wisps of oranges, pinks and purples dancing across the sky. Hermione thought this would've been a very romantic event… had it not been taking place with Fred.

"It's lovely up here," Hermione said, making conversation.

"I'm surprised you've never been up here before," Fred stated. "After all, your place is only a little ways away, correct?"

"Well," Hermione answered. "I've just never been up here at this time. The sunset is amazing," Hermione said, gazing at the amber-streaked sky.

"Yeah," Fred responded, also sitting. "George told me about it – he brought his girlfriend up here once – and said it was quite a site. Thought you'd enjoy it."

"Oh, I do. Very much so," Hermione insisted, taking a bite of a sandwich.

Fred began fidgeting around a bit; he just couldn't sit still. At first he would be laying down, then he would be cross legged, then he'd lay down again, then he'd stand up and pace, mumbling a bit… then he'd sit cross legged again.

"FRED!" Hermione said, annoyed. "Please, just sit still. What is wrong?"

"I'm nervous," Fred said, blushing the Weasley blush.

It always happens at the wrong time! He thought angrily.

"About?" 

"Well…" Fred said, reddening more. "I just… I mean… well I… or, you are… no… God, I wish I could be suave. Like a red-haired James Bond or something."

"How do you know about James Bond?"

"I may not be a Muggle, but every person in the world knows who James Bond is!" Fred said. "I just wish I were as, I don't know, debonair as he is."

"Why?"

"Because then I wouldn't feel so awkward as I do right now," Fred replied.

"And why are you awkward?" Hermione asked. "It's just me. Hermione Granger. The same Hermione you've known since… well, a long time."

"Exactly why I'm nervous," Fred sighed.'

Hermione looked utterly bewildered, so Fred inhaled deeply and said,

"You can't deny that something isn't going on between us. We've been corresponding more than we ever had before in our lives and it's all been in a small week long period. There's something different now and I would like to find out what that is."

Hermione blinked a couple times trying to figure out how the Hell Fred knew how to put all the jumbled thoughts she's been thinking into three simple sentences.

"Well," Hermione said, feeling stupid. For once, she had no idea what to say.

"Maybe we could just try and… er… go out on a date. You know, one that doesn't get interrupted by wanker ex-boyfriends?"

Hermione laughed.

"And if the date leads to a nice snogging session, can't say that would disappoint."

Hermione laughed again.

"So? Would you like to go out sometime? On a real date. With a fancy restaurant and some flowers and me spending all my money on a ridiculously priced dinner?"

"Well," Hermione said again. "When you put it that way, how could I resist?"

"So is that a yes?" 

"Yes."

"Absolutely spiffing."

Hermione smiled and leaned back into Fred's chest, where his arms promptly wrapped around her.

If this is how it will feel being held by Fred, Hermione could honestly say she could get used to it.

Also, if this is how it felt holding Hermione, Fred could definetly get used to it.

So there, on the top of Queen's Hill, they sat just watching the orange sky slowly fade to a dusty pink to a purple to a deep blue, al the while with Hermione wrapped in Fred's arms. It wasn't until the moon was bright overhead with the fall stars twinkling like diamonds that they separated and began to make a descent down to Hermione's flat.

"I'll owl you tomorrow," Fred said as they reached her door. 

"I'll be waiting," Hermione replied.'

As she opened the door, Hermione leaned in and gave Fred a brief peck on the cheek before turning into her door and leaving Fred in the hallway, dazed and blushing.

"Smashing girl, she is," Fred said to the empty hallway. 

A/N: Eh… it still bothers me even though it's done. Whatever, I'm hoping you all won't care because, if you did, then you'd have issues. If you're thinking it was a bit OoC for Fred to say that and for Hermione to say what she said, then that's your deal. People always go on and on and on about how people are out of character and your making them sound stupid and crap like that. But the way I see it, my story (and countless others) are taking place after Hogwarts when they've grown up and changed and all of that. So I say that it's completely up to interpretation and this is my interpretation. Sorry for my rant but I got a really annoying e-mail from a reader (I won't say who) saying my characters were stupid and unrealistic and stuff. I had to say something about it, sorry. 

Wow, that was long, I apologize. 

*** QUESTION** *: should Hermione and Fred keep it a secret that they're seeing each other or should they let people know? I can do either, but I'd like to know y'all's opinion.

Thank you:

**beefpeter: **well… dialogue is usually important to the plot of a story. If it's considered "soapie" then… well… I'm not really a hundred percent sure what that means? But thanks for reviewing!

**gohansfollower: **I know. I love Fred/Hermione fics. They're just so cute together. Same with George/Hermione. As I've said before, scenes with David in them are my favorite because I like making him get what's coming. His part isn't over yet…

**cuerva: **I will keep writing, have no fear. I hate not finishing stories. It just bothers me.

**Cinnamon: **Ahh! I love returning reviewers. Thanks so much for the compliments!

**Isadora: **was this another perfect chapter? I'm sorry, but that comment has gone to my head. Thank you!

**airhead14: **Sorry it took so long! Thanks!

**Hannah Holt: **I know how you feel with writer's block. But I'm still waiting on the next chapter of your story. I'm glad you found that line funny. 

**MusicVibe: **Thank you so much for the compliments!

**Alexandra: **AHHH!!!! Another returning reviewer. Thanks so much!

**Riar Allie: **haha! You're officially hooked. They're great stories and so many of them on FF.net are quality. Check them out. Yes… a guy like Fred would be nice sigh

**Shooting Goddess: **since you liked "DSP" I added something (a questionnaire) to it about a sequel. I hope this one is nearly as good/popular as "DSP" was. Thanks for the review!

**Kirjava: **it is no trouble for me to e-mail you when I update. Thanks for reading my story and finding it so "fantabulous." It's cool.

**Gwen Potter: **If your original fics are as good as your HP ones, I can't wait. Thanks for the reviews and I absolutely love "Consequences!"

Thanks so much for the reviews and I'll get to work on five ASAP. Preview for five: "No one ever left me out in the rain, cold words still remain unspoken…"


End file.
